


Thirsty

by mm8



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood Drinking, Cunnilingus, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, self-injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1399825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It was one of the few reasons she was almost thirty and still human.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirsty

Bella smirked at her lovers. She loved how they thirsted for her blood, even greedy to taste a drop. It was one of the few reasons she was almost thirty and still human. This wouldn't be fun if she was a vampire too.

She spread her legs wide. "Are you two ready?"

Jasper sent a wave of arousal to her. Bella moaned as she slit her wrists with a shard of glass, lightly enough to draw red.

Two ravenous vampires lunged, suckling on her tasty blood. Bella writhed with pleasure as they sucked to their hearts content. "Edward… Jasper… I need…" She gasped. Instantly, Jasper abandoned her left wrist for a different treasure. He flicked his tongue in and out of her wet pussy. Bella's eyes darted to Edward as she bucked her hips against Jasper's mouth. She moaned at the sight of Edward sucking on her wrist while pumping his own cock. Bella screamed as she came, holding nothing back.

 _Oh yes,_ she thought as her boys snuggled on either side of her. _This is why she was still human._

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2009. Not betaed.


End file.
